1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an automatic dual channel battery charger for charging two batteries simultaneously or alternately under control of an electronic circuit; and more specifically concerns a dual battery charger wherein the battery voltage is sensed by time sharing of the charging wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While automatic electronic battery chargers are known in the art they all differ in important respects from the present invention. The prior chargers employed ammeters to show charge current, or expanded scale voltmeters which showed battery voltage. Neither the prior i. ammeters nor the voltmeters produced an indication of charge level, and none showed the charge level on graphic easy to read displays. The prior chargers of which the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,364 is typical, measured charge of low power alkaline batteries as contrasted with the present invention, which provides the facilities to charge large capacity, heavy duty lead-acid batteries having nominal output ratings of 6, 12, 24, or more volts.